Fertilizer
"Fertilizer" is a parody of Britney Spears's "Womanizer". Lyrics What the fuck? What was that I just stepped in? Looks to me, it must be what you're shovelin'. Every time you open up your mouth, it's getting deeper and it reeks of shit reeks of shit, Billy It makes me want to scream like a banshee, every time you're showing your face on my TV. Selling crap that doesn't work. You must think I some kind of jerk to fall for it fall for it, Billy Fertilizer, Fertile Fertilizer It's all Fertilizer Oh, Fertilizer, oh It's all Fertilizer, Billy It's, it's it's all shit, shit, shit called Fertilizer, Fertilizer Fertilizer What'cha selling now, uh, it smells like it's from a cow, ah, ah What'cha selling now, uh, can somebody get a plow, ah, ah You say amazing downright hair-raising But I don't buy it It's Fertilizer What'cha selling now, uh, it smells like it's from a cow, ah, ah What'cha selling now, uh, try to keep it in a pile, ah, ah You say marvelous but it's ludicrous It's all nothing but Fertilizer On a whim, I went and bought Mighty Mend-It It washed right out. I don't know how you can defend it! I can get better adhesion with a few drops of my semen. Give it up. Give it up, Billy Here you come with your worthless Mighty Putty Your Simonize, Orange Clean, Foodsaver and Steam Buddy Chop it, Slice it with Vidalia I can take no more so will ya Go and die please just fucking die, Billy Fertilizer, Fertile Fertilizer It's all Fertilizer Oh, Fertilizer, oh It's all Fertilizer, Billy It's, it's it's all shit, shit, shit called Fertilizer, Fertilizer Fertilizer What'cha selling now, uh, it smells like it's from a cow, ah, ah What'cha selling now, uh, my TV you have befouled, ah, ah You say "Look at this! It's so stupendous!" But I won't buy it It's Fertilizer What'cha selling now, uh, it smells like it's from a cow, ah, ah What'cha selling now, uh, did that just come from your bowel? ah, ah You say astounding. You need a pounding! It's all nothing but Fertilizer Don't be shocked when people see you as a crook Why don't you go hang yourself with those Hercules hooks sure you can but you don't Fertilizer, Fertile Fertilizer It's all Fertilizer Oh, Fertilizer, oh It's all Fertilizer, Billy It's, it's it's all shit, shit, shit called Fertilizer, Fertilizer Fertilizer What'cha selling now, uh, it smells like it's from a cow, ah, ah What'cha selling now, uh, and you do it with a smile, ah, ah You say amazing and quite trail-blazing But I don't buy it It's Fertilizer What'cha selling now, uh, it smells like it's from a cow, ah, ah What'cha selling now, uh, I was watching Simon Cowell, ah, ah You say it's shocking (and good) for stuffing stockings It's all nothing but Fertilizer What'cha selling now, uh, it smells like it's from a cow, ah, ah What'cha selling now, uh, you're as bad as Chairman Mao, ah, ah Fertilizer, Fertile Fertilizer It's all Fertilizer Oh, Fertilizer, oh It's all Fertilizer, Billy Notes of Interest *This is the second parody focusing on TV commercial personality Billy Mays. *This parody can only be heard on Keyz Snack 81e. Category:Parodies